Kali Rocha
Kali Rocha played Sydney Heron in seasons two, three, and four of Grey's Anatomy. Early Life Rocha was born in Memphis, Tennessee and grew up in Providence, Rhode Island, graduating from Carnegie Mellon School of Drama in 1993. Career Rocha is best known to comedic audiences as the Atlantic American flight attendant who had a humorous fight with Ben Stiller's character at the airport in the 2000 hit comedy Meet The Parents (a role she reprised in the sequel Meet The Fockers). She also recurred memorably on Buffy the Vampire Slayer as Anya's vengeance demon pal, Halfrek, as well as William the Bloody's love affection, Cecily. The two characters are considered the same person. Rocha played Stonewall Jackson's wife, Anna in Ron Maxwell's Gods and Generals, an epic drama about the first two years of the American Civil War. Other films include The Crucible, White Oleander, The Object of My Affection, and Ready? OK!. In 2000, Rocha created the role of Cybil in Nicky Silver's off-Broadway comedy The Altruists, starring alongside Eddie Cahill, Veanne Cox, and Sam Robards. She has appeared on the Will and Grace episode "Strangers With Candice", as a straight woman who flirted with Will. In spring 2006, Rocha began acting in the short-lived NBC sitcom Teachers. Kali guest-starred in on the February 20, 2007, episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as Cindy Marino, an aggressive TV reporter. Also, she appeared on an episode of Bones as a victim's mother. Notably, Rocha plays the character of a fourth-year resident surgeon, Dr. Sydney Heron, at Seattle Grace Hospital in the hit ABC TV series Grey's Anatomy. She was the first of the Buffyverse alums to appear on the series, including J. August Richards, Amy Acker, Alexis Denisof, Nicholas Brendon, and a few others. In 2009, Rocha appeared with fellow Buffy the Vampire Slayer alum Emma Caulfield in the film TiMER. Rocha starred in the first and only season of Sherri starring Sherri Shepherd from The View which was loosely based on Shepherd's life. Rocha played Summer, Sherri's boss and eventual friend. It aired on the Lifetime Network. Filmography *''Lend a Hand for Love (short)'' (2016) *''The Loft'' (2014) *''Space Station 76'' (2014) *''Puppy Love'' (2012) *''Brake'' (2012) *''Black Briefs'' (2012) *''Bits and Pieces'' (2012) *''Serenity House (short)'' (2011) *''Mr. Stache (short)'' (2011) *''Video Night (short)'' (2010) *''Buried'' (2010) *''Stolen'' (2009) *''TiMER'' (2009) *''John's Hand (short)'' (2008) *''Ready? OK!'' (2008) *''Over Her Dead Body'' (2008) *''The Call'' (2007) *''Ripple Effect'' (2007) *''Dead Write'' (2007) *''Ira & Abby'' (2006) *''Falling for Grace'' (2006) *''Seagull'' (2005) *''Bam Bam and Celeste'' (2005) *''29th and Gay'' (2005) *''Family Plan'' (2005) *''Confessions of an Action Star'' (2005) *''Meet the Fockers'' (2004) *''Stuck (short)'' (2004) *''Gods and Generals'' (2003) *''Platonically Incorrect'' (2003) *''White Oleander'' (2002) *''When Billie Beat Bobby'' (2001) *''Meet the Parents'' (2000) *''Autumn in New York'' (2000) *''The Object of My Affection'' (1998) *''The Love Letter'' (1998) *''The Crucible'' (1996) Television *''Man with a Plan'' (2016-2018) *''Liv and Maddie'' (2013-2017) *''See Dad Run'' (2013) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2012) *''Modern Family'' (2012) *''The Exes'' (2011) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2011) *''$#*! My Dad Says'' (2010) *''Sherri'' (2009) *''Monk'' (2009) *''Notes from the Underbelly'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006-2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2007) *''Bones'' (2006) *''Standoff'' (2006) *''Teachers.'' (2006) *''Without a Trace'' (2005) *''Will & Grace'' (2003) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2003) *''Hack'' (2002) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2000-2002) *''Family Law'' (2002) *''Becker'' (2001) *''The Weber Show'' (2001) *''Liberty! The American Revolution (mini-series)'' (1997) External Links * * de:Kali Rocha fr:Kali Rocha Category:Actors